


HOW DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN???

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Clone High
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Himbo JFK (Clone High)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: Jack is a himboThats it.
Relationships: JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	HOW DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN???

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story of my sisters

Joan had been having a peaceful weekend. Note the word had. Because it had been a peaceful weekend. Her foster parents were out of town for the day on business and she was home alone and watching tv when she heard the house phone ring from down the hall. 

She begrudgingly got up from her blanket nest on the couch and picked up the phone on the third ring. 

“Hey Joan,” a calm voice said from the other line. 

She checked the caller ID and it was coming from Jack's house but the voice didn’t sound like jacks. The voice was higher than jacks but more calm than his, and it didn’t have his usual stammer. She knew it wasn’t Jack but she asked anyways. 

“Jack?” She asked, confused. Mainly because neither of Jack's dads called her house and Jack usually didn’t wake up until noon on weekends. 

“No Vincent actually. So funny story,” He said from the other line. “Your boyfriends stuck in the banister.” He said simply. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Um, what?” She asked, obviously confused. 

“Your boyfriend got his head stuck in the banister.” He said again. 

There was another moment of silence.

“Your-you're joking right?” She said, not believing Jack would be that stupid to do something like that. 

“I really really wish I was Joan,” Vincent said, still pretty calm. 

Joan didn’t respond. 

“Yeah, i came over to work on our science project and his head was stuck in between the bars of the banister.’’ He said, still relatively calm. Then another voice chimed in from the background.

“Don’t believe him Joan he er uh told me to!” the voice yelled. Ok, now this voice sounded like Jacks. 

“No I didn't! I said ‘Jack don’t stick your head in the banister you’ll get stuck’ and then you proceeded to stick your head in the banister and you got stuck,” Vincent yelled to Jack. 

“Anyways we need you to come by and help get him out, I already called cleo and she's on her way.” Vincent said, turning the conversation back to Joan. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the situation. Jack’s done some stupid stuff before but they most of the time didn’t need three people to get him out of the situation. 

“So can you help?” Vincent said, also laughing slightly. 

Joan mumbled out a ‘yeah’ in between giggles. 

Joan hung up the phone and quickly made herself look halfway decent and made her way to Jack's house. 

\---

Vincent heard the dial tone and clicked the phone back into the receiver. He chuckled slightly before turning back to Jack. 

The taller boy was currently curled up with his hands holding two of the bars next to his head. 

“I still can’t believe you got your head stuck here,” Vincent said, a small grin plastered on his face. “Please shut upppp” Jack groaned from his place next to the banister. 

He stopped teasing the taller boy when he heard the doorbell ring and he had to sort of step over said taller boy to actually get to the front door. When he did finally get to the door he saw the much taller black haired girl. 

She pushed past him and made her way to the stairs where she saw her ex boyfriend curled up on the stairs with his head once again, stuck in the banister. She also couldn’t hold back laughter when she saw this scene. She bent over giggling for a few moments before collecting herself and going to investigate to see how to fix this. 

“How-how did this happen?” She asked, a small bit of laughter coming out at the end. 

“I honestly don’t know, he says i told him too but i think we both know that's a lie” Vincent said, going to stand next to cleo. 

Jack groaned from his place on the stairs. 

“Ask questions later, get me out now,” He said, trying to deflect from the subject. 

“Ok so we can’t bend the bars, they are wood so if we call the fire department they should be able to saw him out,” Cleo said, starting to go over to the house phone. 

“NO! No no no no no no no” He said as he struggled which was hard to do since he was still stuck. “We can’t do that my parents can’t know about this,” He said, turning as much as he could. 

Everyone was silent for a moment. 

“And why is that?” Vincent asked as Cleo stopped dialing the phone. 

Jack murmured something under his breath. 

“Sorry what was that?” Cleo said loudly and obnoxiously.

Jack sucked in a breath and just as he opened his mouth to say something the doorbell rang, rather loudly because of the quiet house. 

Vincent sighed but stepped over Jack and made his way to the front door. He swung it open to see the pink haired goth girl with a crowbar in her hand. She also pushed past him and quickly made her way to the stuck boy. 

Vincent quickly followed, laughing slightly when he saw the look of terror on Jack's face as he tried to force his head out. 

“NO no no no no no no no no no no no you are not using that,” He said, pointing at the crowbar. 

“Yeah don’t deflect from it, why can’t your parents know?” Cleo said accusingly. 

There was another long pause. 

“Ok so i may or may not have,” He said, gesturing. “I er I may or may not have done this… before,” He said shamefully, looking down at the floor as a dark blush colored his face. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Joans almost choked back chuckle. 

Jack just rested his head against the floor as both Vincent and Cleo laughed, imagining a younger Jack getting his head stuck in this same railing. Joan came up to him and squatted down to his level and set a hand on his back and also giggled along with them. 

After it died down a bit they realised that if they force it enough they might be able to get his head out. They decided to just pull for a while and see where that led. 

\---

All three of them had been pulling on Jacks torso from behind him for the past half an hour and they had only been able to dislodge his head just a tiny bit. At one point there was talk of pouring butter on his head to see if that would work but Jack refused, saying something about how it’d ruin his hair and that was the end of it. 

Joan was now seriously considering using the crowbar she brought along. 

After a small break they started pulling again and finally after nearly an hour of pulling they were all pulled back against the wall next to the stairs and finally Jack was free. His neck had red marks on it and his face was a bit flushed but he was fine. 

Jack promised not to do that again but i think both of us know thats a lie.


End file.
